


Fair Play

by hgdoghouse



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgdoghouse/pseuds/hgdoghouse
Summary: Bodie returns triumphant, more or less.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been clearer. The story was a gift to Mead about four years ago. While she said to post it, stuff happened and I forgot all about it until giving my computer a much needed tidy the other week. 
> 
> I know we all miss her dreadfully but somewhere in the universe I'm betting she's still dancing on rainbows.

FAIR PLAY

HGdoghouse

 

For ML Mead

 

Bodie returned from an afternoon playing rugby at Blackheath relaxed, rosy of cheek and with only one black eye.

"Not bad," judged Doyle. "At least you're still able to walk this year. Who won?"

Bodie busied himself emptying the contents of his sports bag over the table. "We had the moral victory."

Doyle pushed the muddy clothing to the floor, where the mess landed with a soggy thump. "Oh, bad luck, mate. Who would have thought the Marines would play even dirtier than the SAS?"

"The ref. was ex-navy. We were robbed." Bodie brightened as he watched Doyle rummage through the freezer. "Great! Food! I'm starving!"

"Here, stick this packet of frozen peas over your eye. I'll order a takeaway. Have you had much to drink?" 

"Only a couple of pints. Honestly," Bodie added, indignant when Doyle looked sceptical.

"Just checking." Doyle dissolved three soluble aspirin in orange juice, added a healthy slug of vodka, gave the mixture a stir with his index finger and handed over the glass. "There you go. I still don't understand why you never let me watch the match."

"We tried bringing in friends and families a few years back. But drink was taken, words were said and it turned into an even bigger punch-up in the club-house than on the field - which would have been fine but some of the blokes had families there and kids got frightened. From then on the rule's been no spectators rule." 

"No witnesses, you mean. Drink up, it'll take the edge off."

"It's only a black eye." Bodie paused to take an appreciative mouthful.

"And the rest. You were limping when you thought I wasn't watching. I hope you returned the favour?"

"With interest. A couple of blokes might have a cracked rib or two, and there's another who won't be wanting his conjugals for a while." Bodie licked his lips as he finished his doctored orange juice.

"That's my boy. I trust yours are in good working order?"

"You can't have forgotten already?"

"What's past glories got to do with it?" Doyle asked, as he flicked through the scraps of paper bearing the numbers of their favourite takeaways.

"Nothing past it about me, mate."

"I'm glad to hear it. In that case we may as well get started while we wait for the takeaway."

Bodie blinked, loathe to admit that he might not be up to it for a while.

"As I thought." Doyle was so smug that he neglected to dodge the packet of frozen peas hurled in his direction.

 

It was close on midnight when Bodie discovered the long-thawed pea mashed in Doyle's curls. He had enough self-preservation not to mention the fact to the man falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
